


Amora

by puppyvegeta (grahamsdogs)



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dirty Talk, Kakavege smut in the first chapter, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome in the last chapter, kakavege
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grahamsdogs/pseuds/puppyvegeta
Summary: As they promised after the tournament, Goku and Vegeta go to visit Cabba on planet Salad. During their stay, they get caught in a very intimate moment together and now Cabba is more than a little interested in their affair.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to puppykakarot for always beta-reading my sin!

Goku patted his stomach and leaned back in his chair. The trip to Planet Salad had been long and—as waiting around usually did to him—Goku was starving when they finally stepped out onto their fellow Saiyan’s planet. Time was an abstract concept when one was travelling across the universe. Even though Whis insisted it would only take a few hours, Goku was convinced they had spent at least an entire day squished together in that giant glass cube. But then again, time didn’t seem to work the way he was used to when there was no familiar stars or any other celestial bodies to keep track of his journey. Space was just an endless and boring nothingness.

Planet Salad, on the other hand, was ablaze, a place full of life. It reminded Earth in some details, such as its high buildings in all conceivable shapes and sizes and the constant motion of busy people under the scorching midday sun. At the same time, there was something about the place that comforted Goku in an oddly familiar way. He couldn’t put his finger on what exactly brought him that belonging feeling, but he didn’t fight the sensation either. He trusted it.

His eyes wandered across the table. Familiar faces and voices filled the room, along with the gentle clink of forks and knives against constantly refilled plates. Every time he thought he was beginning to feel satiated, new food was suddenly settled in front of him. And Goku wasn’t one to deny food. He stared down at his meal, trying to figure it out for a second before retrieving his cutlery and remembering the manners Whis had been determined to instil in him. He poked absently at the pile of food on his plate, trying to decide what to try first. Across the table, a snort caught his attention and his eyes shot up from his lamb chops and small fruits to look at Vegeta.

“What?” He tilted his head, sticking a round-shaped, blue fruit with his fork and shoving it into his mouth. He gave a grimace at the bitter taste and scoffed it down quickly. Vegeta just focused on his meal again, a small smile never leaving his lips.

Goku shrugged and reached out for a tureen of soup right in front of him. The smell was so good it made the Saiyan’s mouth water and he served himself a ladleful of the steaming orange soup. For the rest of the meal, Goku occupied himself with all the new tastes and textures, his eyes gleaming every time a new plate was settled on the long table. He was vaguely aware of the chattering going on around him—mostly Whis and Beerus showing their appreciation for the food and vague questions about the tournament they had taken part in a few months ago.

“I think I won’t eat for a week!” Goku finally set his fork on the table and stretched lazily on his chair.

“You’ll be hungry again in no time, Kakarot.” Vegeta stated, raising giggles around the table.

Goku scratched the back of his head and shrugged. “It’s not my fault if the food is so good!”

“Don’t be shy!” A thunderous voice came from across the room, and Goku turned his head to face the man sitting on the head of the table. “Help yourself!”

Now free from other distractions, Goku finally stopped to look at the strong man. His spiky, but not too long hair, with only a single black lock falling over his forehead strongly resembled his son’s. Goku dragged his gaze to the rather tiny man seated beside him and giggled to himself. Cabba was a small version of his father—who’s name, by the way, Goku couldn’t recall for dear life. It made Goku absently wonder if he too was similar to his own father.

“Don’t encourage him.” Vegeta spoke again, crossing his arms and shooting a knowing look to Goku. Again, everyone laughed.  
  
The chattering was interrupted by a loud yawn. Beerus growled something about going back home and Whis nodded, gently declining the offers to spend the night. They left a few minutes later, carrying dozens of bowls full with leftovers with them and promising to be back in a few days to pick Vegeta and Goku up.

“It’s late." Cabba's father spoke again when a dozen of servants started clearing the table.  "Why don’t you take our guests to their rooms, Cabba?”

Cabba nodded eagerly and stood instantly, waiting for the other Saiyans to follow him. They left the dining room and the King behind, as Cabba guided them through a narrow passageway that led to the rest of the palace.

“You really do look like your father, Cabba!” Goku pointed out as soon as they closed the door behind them. “You should have said you’re the prince! I bet Vegeta is jealous now—ouch!”

Vegeta smacked Goku’s head and crossed his arms over his chest. “When will you learn to shut the fuck up, Kakarot?!”

Cabba giggled and kept his pace, slightly ahead of the two loud Saiyans. He was about to walk into a long corridor where most of the guest rooms were located, when a loud exclamation of surprise made him spun on his heels. His guests had stalled in front of a huge window, apparently admiring the view outside. Even Vegeta seemed a little impressed as he peered out over Goku’s broad shoulders. Cabba smiled and walked back to them.

“You’ve found my garden, Goku.” He said with a small hint of pride in his voice. “It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“It’s so big!” Goku nodded excitedly, leaning on the windowsill with his chin rested on his hand in an almost childish manner. “Can we go down there?”

Vegeta opened his mouth to interrupt but Cabba’s eyes sparkled and he nodded vigorously. He watched when Cabba started guiding Goku through a new corridor, both chatting excitedly about something he had absolutely no interest in.

“Aren’t you coming, Vegeta?” Goku’s loud voice echoed through the corridor and the prince rolled his eyes dramatically before following them.

* * *

 

Goku let out a gasp of surprise when Cabba opened the heavy gates. Growing tendrils of ivy cascaded over it, entwining around the bars of iron and growing out at every direction. The garden stretched up as far as the eye could see, winding through the high towers of the palace and punctuated with occasional lampposts that gently lit some still blooming flowers. Perfectly lined up trees and well pruned bushes created an intricate maze where any unsuspecting visitor could easily get lost in. Although Goku doubted anyone would really bother to be lost there. The place was astonishing. The flower beds were a riot of cold colors; rose bush beds filled up almost the entire path leading to a circular lawn in the middle of the garden, almost fully occupied by a huge pond with untouched waters and crossed by a stone bridge. 

Vegeta was the first one to break the spell the garden held over them and stepped outside, the cool breeze of the night gently blowing his hair. Goku and Cabba quickly followed him and for a few minutes nobody said another word. Even Goku remained in appreciative silence as he ran his fingers across tangled thickets of thorn from the hedge that seemed to protectively surround the entire garden.

“Ouch!” Goku gasped and yanked his hand back abruptly, pouting at the small thorn stuck in his thumb. “Be careful with that bush! The fruits on it look tasty but these thorns are _really_ sharp!”

“Are you okay?” Cabba asked worriedly, taking Goku’s hands in his own to carefully take the almost invisible thorn out of his finger. A thin string of blood trailed down Goku’s thumb. “I’m sorry about that. Oh, but the fruits are tasty!” He reassured him.

They watched as Cabba expertly handled the thorny shrubs and picked a couple of the black fruits. He handed one small fruit to each of the Saiyans. Vegeta took a close look at the fruit; an aggregate of black drupelets with fleshy pulp.

“They are called ‘amora’, master.” Cabba explained as Vegeta turned the fruit over and over in his hands suspiciously.  
  
“They taste good! Won’t you eat yours, Vegeta?” Goku clicked his tongue at the bitter aftertaste in his mouth and eyed up the still untouched fruit in Vegeta’s hand.  
  
“You ate yours, Kakarot.” Vegeta said, hiding the fruit in his hand. “If you want more, then pick it yourself.” 

“I don’t want to prick my finger again!” Goku protested. Vegeta just rolled his eyes and resumed his walking through the growing shrubs and flowery hedges, the other two Saiyans following short after him.

“Who takes care of all this?” Vegeta asked, pointing vaguely towards the endless garden.

“We have lots of gardeners!” Cabba replied quickly and too enthusiastically, like he always did when addressing Vegeta. “But I like gardening, so my father let me take care of it too.”  
  
Vegeta snorted. “Isn’t it enough that I had to tolerate Kakarot and his farming, now I’ll have to stand you and your gardening too?”

“Oh, c’mon, ‘Geta! Don’t be so hard on him.” Goku chuckled, placing a hand on Vegeta’s shoulder. “There’s nothing bad about it, Cabba.”

“Don’t listen to him.” Vegeta grunted and shoved Goku away. “Kakarot doesn’t take training as serious as I do.”

“That’s not true!” Goku protested again. “I’m just saying that you don’t need to push him—”

“Oh, excuse me, Kakarot!” Vegeta cut him off, spinning on his heels to face the other Saiyan. “I thought he was _my_ pupil!”

Goku looked at him in silence for a moment. His usually cheerful expression furrowed into a more serious, almost contemplative one. Cabba knew from the little experience he had had with the other Saiyans during the tournament that they tended to be very combative towards each other, so he paid them no mind. They snapped and moved on like it was a game to them. But his eyes glinted when Vegeta finally acknowledged him as his pupil. Until that very moment, he hadn’t exactly agreed with it. Seeming to realize what he had said, Vegeta turned his back to them and resumed his pace.

Cabba watched as Goku’s frown gradually faded away and an oddly knowing smile tugged at the corners of his lips. They watched the prince striding across the stone path. Cabba was about to ask if they should head back to the palace when a guard suddenly appeared from behind of a clump of willows and shaggy trees nearby.

“The king requires your presence, sir.” The guard said very politely after a slight bow.  
  
“Now? But I just left him on the dining room.” Cabba tilted his head. The guard gave him an apologetic look. He sighed. “Alright, I’m coming. Goku, can you wait here for a minute? It won’t take long.”

“Don’t worry.” Goku offered a sympathetic grin and scratched the back of his head. “I’ll go after Vegeta.”

Cabba nodded and hurried off with the guard on his heels. Goku waited until they disappeared behind the same gate they had come in before turning to look for Vegeta. He immediately spotted the prince’s gravity defying hair in the middle of the bushes and smiled as he carefully searched for the best way to get to him without getting himself lost in the maze.

Vegetas gloved hands were running absently through a flower bed, fingers brushing against iridescent purple and black petals along his way. The prince didn’t turn to face him, but Goku knew he was aware of his presence just by the way the muscles in his back tensed up at his proximity. His hand stopped moving and he tugged lightly at the thin tendrils of the bush. If there were any thorns there, his glove protected his fingers from sharing Goku’s fate.

“You will get hurt.” Goku whispered when he was close enough to be heard. Vegeta still didn’t turn to face him, but turned his head to the side to look at Goku out of the corner of his eyes.

“I’m not afraid of sharp things like you are.” Vegeta mocked, referring to the other Saiyan’s dread of needles. He snickered as he watched Goku’s stretched arms cage him against the thorny hedge. Goku’s deft fingers avoided each one of the thorns as they tangled in the fragile twigs, making Vegeta doubt if he had really hurt himself only a few minutes ago.

Goku snickered and his warm breath tickled the skin on the nape of Vegeta’s neck. He gasped when the taller Saiyan stepped forward, his broad chest resting against Vegeta’s back. Dark leaves trickled Vegeta’s face as Goku leaned on him, pressing him further against the hedge.

“What are you doing, you moron?” He finally asked.

Goku didn’t reply. Instead, he ran his fingers across Vegeta’s clenched fist and gently coaxed it open, until he could retrieve the still hidden fruit there. Vegeta didn’t protest—he let Kakarot take the fruit away and then, silently, reached for Goku’s empty hand.

“What do you think about the prince?” Goku asked in a hoarse voice and watched as Vegeta gently fumbled with his hand, freeing it from the twigs and leaves. A smirk curled up the corner of Kakarot’s lips when Vegeta flicked his tongue at the small wound in his finger. Although it wasn’t bleeding anymore, it burned slightly as Vegeta’s tongue played and teased the small cut until it finally reopened. Droplets of blood promptly gathered at the cut and Vegeta enveloped the tip of Goku’s thumb with his mouth and sucked on it. Behind him, Goku hissed. “Do you like him?” He insisted.

Vegeta twirled his tongue around Goku’s thumb and sucked one more time before pulling it out of his mouth. “Cabba? He has potential. He just needs a—”

“Master?” Goku chuckled and brushed his thumb against Vegeta’s lower lip. “Do you like it when he calls you that?”

Vegeta's breath hitched in his throat. He would never know how Goku was so efficient on realizing things that the prince tried so hard to conceal. Even, and perhaps especially, when said things were about Vegeta. Goku wasn’t nearly as stupid as everyone assumed he was. When he set his mind to something, it never took him long to figure it out and put those hidden thoughts into words, like it was nothing at all.

“I won’t deny that.” Vegeta replied carefully after a moment.

He took the teasing finger into his mouth again, smiling around it when Goku hissed through gritted teeth. He whined in protest when Goku withdrew his finger, nipping softly at its tip before it was out of his reach. His protests didn’t last longer though, because the finger was replaced by the fruit that Goku was now holding to Vegeta’s parted lips.

The prince opened his mouth again and let Goku feed him the fruit. It tasted strange at the first bite, but as the tart taste of the juice flooded his mouth, he decided he liked it a lot. Just then, strong hands grabbed his shoulders and he was flipped around and slammed against the fragile hedge. He felt numerous thorns sticking into his clothes, but the thick garment protected his skin from them once more. None of that mattered though, when strong hands clasped on either side of Vegeta’s face to smash their lips together. Goku’s injured finger caressed Vegeta’s cheek as he darted his tongue into the prince’s mouth, gently but firmly. Gloved hands traced Goku’s spine and Vegeta pulled the younger Saiyan closer until their chests pressed together. Twigs snapped around them, leafs and delicate petals settled on their shoulders and in their hair.

“What about you?” Vegeta breathed when Goku released his lips. “Do _you_ like him?”

Goku smirked against his mouth, gently pressing his tongue to the seam of Vegeta’s lips. Demanding an answer, the prince stubbornly didn’t open his mouth for him.

“I wouldn’t know.” Goku shrugged when he pulled away after a chaste kiss, eyes fixed on Vegeta with a faraway look. He nudged Vegeta’s legs apart to press his thigh against the prince’s arousal. “Since I can’t get my eyes off _you._ ”

The tip of his tongue teased Vegeta again and this time, with his permission, Goku delved inside his mouth again. They moaned together at the tart taste of the fruit rolling off their tongues and seeping down their throats with every push of their tongues against each other. Goku smirked when Vegeta throbbed against his thigh as he responded the kiss with equal enthusiasm. A low groan broke the kiss and the prince’s head found the hedge he was being pressed against. He looked up at the other Saiyan through half-lidded eyes and cursed under his breath.

“What?” Goku asked in a playful tone, all his innocence long gone. Sometimes Vegeta had a hard time trying to understand that that was the same naive Kakarot he had grown so used to out of the battlefield. “Why are you so hard with a simple kiss, ‘Geta?”He purred.

Vegeta gasped when the strong thigh pressed firmly against his dick. His hands flew to Kakarot’s biceps and he dug his fingers into strong muscles when Goku rocked his leg, shamelessly teasing the prominent bulge in his prince’s pants.

“Kakarot, what do you _think_ you are doing?” The older Saiyan hissed, his eyes darted around the garden before settling on his subject again. “Cabba will be back at any moment.”

“So what?” Goku chuckled and leaned down to nuzzle the prince’s neck. Vegeta huffed impatiently and half-heartedly tried to push the offending man away from him, failing miserably when sharp teeth teased the skin of his neck. “I know you don’t really care about having an audience.”

Vegeta drew in a sharp breath and unwittingly opened his legs wider, bucking his hips against the other Saiyan’s thigh. He felt Goku’s smug smirk against his skin before the man started to press open-mouthed kisses along his neck. Vegeta tilted his head to one side to give him more access and sighed in defeat.  

“So what’s the plan? Are you going to just fuck me here?” Vegeta asked in disbelief, closing his eyes when a big hand suddenly sneaked between them and reached the waistband of his gray spandex.

“There’s no plan.” Goku admitted and chuckled as he did a quick work on his prince’s pants, tugging the extremely tight fabric down to his thighs.

Vegeta’s cock sprung free and Kakarot couldn’t help but lick his lips. Vegeta knew what was going to happen but his knees still threatened to buckle when Goku’s hoarse voice whispered to him.

“Gods, Vegeta. You’re so big.” Goku’s index finger traced the long vein on the side of his cock and Vegeta almost whined in response when he realized what his lover was doing. Kakarot knew that the easiest way to get Vegeta to do whatever he wanted was to worship him. Make him feel desired. And Kakarot was pretty damn _good_ at it.

Vegeta felt his resolve breaking completely when the wandering finger traced the side of his cock again, sliding further up between his thighs to tease his balls. Before he could stop himself Vegeta promptly spread his legs wider. Goku reached around to roll his balls, squeezing and feeling how heavy they were in his palm. Vegeta had to fight the urge to purr for him.

“Your balls are big too.” Goku growled, voice dripping with desire. “And heavy. We fucked just yesterday but you’re already full of cum again, aren’t you?” There was a subtle hint of satisfaction in his voice and it was hard to tell if Kakarot was more proud of Vegeta or himself. Either way it was unbearably hot.

“That’s your fault.” Vegeta whispered to him, knowing that his words would only give Kakarot an ego boost. Goku only chuckled in response.

“I really wanna touch you. Do you want that too?” He whispered, the finger now back to his cock, carefully tracing Vegeta’s swollen head.

“We don’t have time for this, Kakarot!” Vegeta hissed impatiently, his gloved hands fisting his lover’s spikes and roughly yanking him down on his knees.

Goku chuckled and looked up at his prince. He placed one hand on Vegeta’s bucking hips and the other moved to clasp around the base of his cock. His eyes glinted in the frosted dawn-light of the garden and he leaned forward, twirling his tongue inside of his mouth as he gathered saliva.

“Kakarot, _don’t_ _—_ ” But the words shifted into a moan when Goku spat on his cock.

“I thought you wanted this?” He smirked and moved his fingers up and down Vegeta’s dick, smearing his spit and covering the hard flash with it.

Vegeta hissed and throbbed under calloused fingers, trying to gain purchase in the hedge behind him but consistently breaking every small twig he found. His eyes devoured Kakarot as much as the man’s eyes did with the hard cock in front of him. The prince smirked triumphantly and bucked his hips into the slick hand around him.

“So are you going to just stare like that, or are you going to _do_ something about it?”

Goku looked up again and bit his lips at the sight before him. Vegeta’s self-satisfied smirk and his obvious pride of his own cock were the biggest turn on for the third-class. He loved his lover’s exhibitionist side more than anything.

“Sorry.” Goku grinned and turned his attention to the thick cock in front of him, admiring the way his skin glistened with spit as he absently kept stroking the hard flesh. “Just admiring.”

Vegeta smiled and brought one hand to his lover’s naturally disheveled hair. “If you like it so much, then suck your prince’s dick, Kakarot.”

Goku growled deep in his throat and launched himself forward, swallowing Vegeta whole. The prince gasped and arched his back, his free hand instinctively covering his mouth to muffle what would have been a loud moan. Goku opened his eyes and stared up at man, slowing down and shaking his head slightly. Kakarot loved to hear Vegeta’s sounds while he sucked him off.

Vegeta slowly retracted his hand and grasped a handful of the fragile twigs from the hedge, earning an approving hum from the man on his knees. Goku pressed his lips even firmer around the cock in his mouth and pushed himself forward, slowly accommodating the prince in his throat. They locked eyes as the younger Saiyan started moving, bobbing his head up and down and working his throat around Vegeta’s twitching cock.

“Fuck, I love...Hng! I love when you do this.” Vegeta groaned breathlessly, cupping the back of Goku’ head with his hand. “Don’t stop, Kakarot.”

Goku almost smirked around the shaft but focused on pleasuring his prince, twirling his tongue around his head at every chance he got. Vegeta’s slit leaked out into his mouth and Goku eagerly slurped the salty droplets down. Vegeta watched as Kakarot hollowed his cheeks and sucked harder and faster, nestling his nose into the coarse hair at the base of Vegeta's cock every time he swallowed it whole.

“You really love this, don’t you?” Vegeta tugged his black spikes of hair, whining almost desperately when Goku suddenly stopped moving and looked up at him. Vegeta shivered at the silent plea in those black eyes. “Do you want me to fuck your mouth?”

Goku’s eyes glinted dangerously and he nodded. A second later, the prince’s hands were on his head, roughly tugging at his hair and dragging him back and forth. Vegeta’s leaking cock hit the back of his throat and Goku relaxed the best he could, letting his prince have his way with him.

“Kakarot—” Vegeta bucked his hips relentlessly, shoving his cock into Goku’s willing mouth and watching as spit dribbled down the man’s chin. “I-I need to come.”

Goku’s mouth watered at the mere thought of Vegeta releasing into his mouth. Strong hands grabbed hold of the bucking hips and he sucked with renewed energy. Vegeta couldn’t look away from the sight of the innocent savior of the Earth looking so debauched as he willingly devoured his prince’s cock.

Goku moaned delightfully when hot liquid splashed on the back of his throat. Vegeta watched in awe as Goku’s eyes rolled back in his head in ecstasy and he eagerly swallowed every drop, before letting the still hard cock slip out of his mouth. He leaned against the hedge, chest heaving, staring down in slight bewilderment at Kakarot’s satisfied smirk. Before he could say anything, the man was standing again, lifting a forearm to his mouth to wipe away the wet mess. Strong arms wrapped around Vegeta’s waist to hold him firmly in place.

Vegeta caught his breath and grabbed the front of his gi, yanking him down to press their lips together. Goku immediately darted his tongue into the prince’s mouth, moaning into the kiss when sharp teeth nipped at his lower lip.

“Now you _really_ got me in the mood to fuck.” Vegeta growled and sank his teeth into Goku’s lips again, swallowing away every delicious moan he coaxed from the younger Saiyan. Goku really did enjoy some rough treatment and he could feel the impressive bulge pressing against his stomach.

“Here?” Goku almost moaned at the thought of fucking Vegeta in the open like that.

“Do you want Cabba to see us that bad?” Vegeta teased, kissing around his lover’s abused lips and hooking one leg around his waist.

Goku’s hand crept over Vegeta’s hip to cup his ass and a needy moan bubbled from his throat when gloved fingers fondled his clothed cock. Goku moaned at the heat gathering between his legs. “I just really wanna fuck you, ‘Geta.”

Vegeta chuckled and traced the man’s cock under his orange pants. “Just in case you’re forgetting, Cabba was leading us to our room. We’ll have privacy enough to do whatever you want once we are there.”

“Whatever I want?” Goku smirked darkly and a violent shiver ran down the prince’s spine. “Are you sure?”

Vegeta quirked a brow at the challenge in the man’s voice. “What do you have in mind?”

Goku’s eyes darkened and he licked his lips. Vegeta grunted when long fingers kneaded his ass, sending little pinpricks of pleasure all over his body. He bucked his hips instinctively.

“I’m your servant for the night.” Kakarot whispered into his ear and Vegeta almost moaned in response. That definitely wasn’t what he was expecting to hear. “I just want to please you. Tell me what you want.”

This time, a long moan sounded from the man in his arms and Goku chuckled when the prince shamelessly pressed against the taller body, his still hard cock brushing against Goku’s stomach.

“Save this for when we are alone.” Vegeta said and finally let go of the other Saiyan. “Let’s go back, Cabba must be looking for us.”

Goku laughed and carded his hand through his hair. He watched as Vegeta started straightening his clothes again, but slapped the prince’s hands away to finish the task for him. Vegeta groaned when Kakarot grabbed his half-hard cock and gently tucked it back inside his pants. The prince cursed under his breath and tried to adjust the thigh spandex, rolling his eyes when Goku giggled at his discomfort. Without another word they started their way back to the garden’s gates.

Cabba let out a heavy breath and stared blankly at where the other two Saiyans were standing just a few seconds ago—the twigs and leaves slightly sunken where Vegeta’s body had been so insistently pressed by Goku. He felt like an intruder, and guilt washed over him as he realized what exactly he had just witnessed. He could have run away but he felt like he was rooted in place. The feeling just got worse when he realized how disappointed he was that his fellow Saiyans didn’t go all the way in their adventure—but that they would, eventually, somewhere under the roof of his palace. He just needed to find out when and where.  



End file.
